


Messages to the Future

by KowaiYumeDesuka



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KowaiYumeDesuka/pseuds/KowaiYumeDesuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Dirk has stated that he basically raised himself, that's not strictly true.</p>
<p>While it's true that he grew up alone in terms of pretty much everything, he has had a few things sendificated to him, which allowed him to live long enough to become self-sufficient.</p>
<p>One was baby food, and the other was a recording from one Dave Strider, who would eventually claim to be Dirk's older brother, and give him a name and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I am almost willing to bet that by tomorrow's update, this is going to be so freaking derailed, but I've been throwing this idea around for aaaaaages, and upon realizing that tomorrow the kids' ancestors would be revealed to some extent and this idea would probably no longer be plausible, I decided to write it and get it out there before canon killed my willingness to write it. Unfortunately, like always, it only occurred to me to stop mourning that my idea would be killed and write it more than halfway through the day, so it's rushed.
> 
> Although it claims to be a multichaptered fic, it might not end up being so. We'll see how badly I'm destroyed after tomorrow. The original idea was to have Dave send several installments of messages, and show more of Dirk's reaction per message (because he's getting older and comprehending, of course), but.
> 
> Also because I'm a dumbass I'm just going to say I HAVE SO MANY FEELS ABOUT RECENT UPDATES here.

You’re not entirely certain you how your little baby self ever managed to find and operate computers, but your first memory is pushing on something and hearing a smooth drawl.

It’s not like you could understand the words then, but the sound of them made you happy for reasons that you couldn’t understand

Right now, you’re just old enough to be able to fend for yourself, although it’s not like you’re entirely independent. Freshly opened packages of baby food are still sendificated to you on occasion, and although you know from the internet you should consider yourself above baby food, you still appreciate it, especially after learning who was sending them to you.

You’re lucky that you’re as precocious as you are, because without comprehension of the vast archives of the internet or any kind of parental figure besides Lil Cal, you probably would have died long ago.

As it is, you understand basic English, and you can now understand the gist of the message that was stored and sent to you as a baby.

“Hey, sup. Dave Strider here, not that that probably matters to you the first time you get this. Hell, if my dreams are right, then you’re gonna be a baby when you first get this. Wait, shit, aren’t you supposed to try to not teach babies cuss words?”

Well, nope, but you learned them anyways. Your second word, after sup, was shit. Then you learned his name, and then you learned yours, and then the word bro. After that, you don’t have a clue. 

“Okay, whatever. Look. This is going to sound really strange when you’re older, but I’ve been having dreams about you. Not creepy pedophilic kinds of dreams, shit no, but I’ve seen you several times now. Mostly as a baby, but sometimes the dream skips forward or back along your timeline.

“I’m not totally sure what I thought of it, at first. It was pretty weird, having several dreams about the same baby, but I guess, I dunno, the dreams were telling me something.

“If they were less subtle, maybe they’d be telling me I was really shitty at this. Too bad for them. But I got this feeling, you know? Like I was supposed to be your caretaker, or something stupid like that.

“Man, I guess I’m a really shitty caretaker, too. I think not even being there for some baby stranded on some kind of apartment on stilts in the middle of the goddamn ocean is being a really shitty caretaker.”

You know he’s obviously not going to hear, because this is a recording and all, but you’re listening to his voice to get to sleep, so you go ahead and sleepily mumble, “nah, you’re pretty good at this, bro.”

“As far as I can tell, from the dream jumps into your future, you’re really fucking far into the future or something, so it’s not like I can charter a private jet to your place and actually take care of you. By the way, I do have a private jet. If you ever meet any other kids, let them know that if they give you any problems. That tends to shut people right the hell up.”

There’s a brief pause, as though the man is deliberating on something, and then you hear his muffled demand to someone else to bring the sendificator and a metric fuckton of baby food.

“This is something guardians are supposed to do, right? Feed their kids? Shit, that was a really stupid question. Nevermind. More important things to get to right now.

“Right, well, kid. I hope you realize that if this somehow fails to get to you and lands in the hands of paparazzis, there’s going to be a shitton of trouble for me. If I’m not locked up in a place for crazies, then at the very least my movies will go to shit, as in a trouble kind of shit and not the intentionally shitty masterpieces that they are, and I won’t be able to contribute anything against the Batterwitch, and that’s a pretty important thing to be doing.

“Actually, do you know who the Batterwitch is? Betty Crocker, Crockercorp, whatever. Crazy old hag, plans for world domination, all that jazz. She’s being pretty subtle about it now, but I have a bad feeling about everything related to her.

“There was a whole uproar about her heir’s house, with the heir inside, disappearing without a trace awhile ago, but Crocker herself did nothing. Didn’t even react. If that’s not in itself a giant warning bell, then there are no such things as giant warning bells.

“... Come to think of it, maybe your situation has something to do with her.

“Damn, if that’s true, then that’s fucking depressing. I guess that means that my efforts would be destined to fail, but I guess that’s not for lack of trying.

“If it’d help your situation even a little bit, I guess it’s worth a shot.

“Man, look at me. Getting all protective and shit over some kid I’ve never even met, who isn’t even going to get what I’m saying for a while. The press would be all over this shit.”

His voice changes in pitch to imitate, presumably, the press, and you giggle a little. “Coolkid extraordinaire turned smoothest top movie director turned overprotective male mama bear! What could have prompted such a change?!”

He talks like normal again. “Fuck it, I never cared about the press anyways, and they’re not even supposed to hear this. Be proud, kid, Dave Strider himself has made a voice recording for one person and one person alone, who just happens to be you. Don’t let any snarky broads near this thing or they might tear you apart for it.”

He pauses. There’s the sound of shuffling and heavy things being put somewhat carefully on the ground for a few moments, and then he’s back to the mic.

“Hey, kid. In a few seconds, I’ll finish this message and be a model goddamn parent with your food and this sendificator here. Shit’s high tech, and all. Prototype was stolen from Crockercorp and we’ve checked all over it for any crazy mindfucks it holds, so it should work. I’ll also send this recording, and maybe in the future I’ll record more sweet shit for you.

“Listen up, though. Even if I don’t, and this load of baby food and this stupid recording is all you get from me, there’s always something else. I’m going to be proud of you, because I’ve seen some of your future, and you grew up into the Strider name well. There’s gonna be a huge future for you to deal with, but you can handle it.

“If the Batterwitch is really the reason for everything going on over there, then. Uh. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop her. There’s just...

“Okay, shit, I am really bad at thinking like a parent. But I still need to be your guardian somehow, or something. Okay. I guess, well, best choice would be bros. Right, that works.

“Speaking of being a shitty parent, I just realized that you’re going to need a name. I know, wow this guy is stupid. Fuck. Whatever. Point is, your last name is Strider. That’s for sure. Be proud of having this name, man. Kid. It’s a pretty awesome fucking name.

“Your name isn’t official till it’s on your honorary placro whatsit, but you still need something to go by. I guess, when you’re putting it in yourself, probably, you can pick whatever you want. But for now, your name’ll be...

“........ Got it. Dirk Strider. You got that? The name I’m giving you, which you’ll hopefully use till you’re thirteen, and maybe longer than that. Dirk Strider. I’ll say it one more time for clarity, even though you can technically listen to this as many times as you want. Whatever, this is for my peace of mind, which is pretty fucking important. Your name is Dirk Strider.

“Right, I should get this baby food show on the road or whatever. Take care, kid. Dirk Strider. Little bro. Heh.”

You drift off to sleep, his words still warm and nice in your brain. Even though you still don’t know what a lot of it means yet, you will someday. And for now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if I do continue this and finish the Dave - Dirk line, then I might make a shorter fic wherein Rose writes journals for Roxy to receive. Does that sound even vaguely like a good idea? Will it after canon strikes? Haha. I hope you enjoyed reading this, anyways!
> 
> Also if you're following my BroJake fic I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, I fully intend to have the next chapter up by the day after tomorrow at the very latest. If you don't care, then okay, have a nice day! <3


End file.
